Moonstones
Moonstones are collectibles in and . They appear as shiny, round rocks that can be found through the game, mostly hidden or in a traceback place. In Phoenotopia there is a total of 42 Moonstones, and 35 of them are part of Fran’s quest. In Phoenotopia Awakening there are a whopping 108 Moonstones. Description Moonstones are round, rough, bluish-gray stones that are described as being shiny. They are slightly smaller than most consumable items found in the game. There is a counter in the game’s inventory that tells the number of Moonstones found by the player. The world map indicates if a selected area has any unfound Moonstones by displaying a flashing Moonstone icon in the upper-lefthand corner of the screen. History According to Fran, the humans' ancestors discovered them a while after they appeared on the Earth’s surface. She clarifies that despite their name, they do not come from the moon; rather, they appeared on Earth all at once as if something had activated them. Fran describes all the stones as being connected and able to send energy to one another. The research of this property led to the creation of teleporters in ancient times. Fran believes the Moonstones can help her repair one such teleporter, which she manages to do once Gale delivers 30 Moonstones to her. This teleporter leads Gale to the Forgotten Forest while Fran's group is sent to the Hidden Village. Though the technology to create new teleporters has been lost, Fran hopes that she will be able to rediscover it and allow faster travel throughout the world. In Phoenotopia Awakening, Fran elaborates further on the history of Moonstones. Before the Great War, the Moonstones were known as Warp Crystals and were used by the futuristic human ancestors as access keys to travel through the space-time continuum, allowing for personal teleportation. Over time, however, the Moonstones became clouded; because of this, they now possess only a tiny fraction of the power they originally had, and so it takes a good number of them to be able to recreate teleportation. Fran's Rewards Phoenotopia # 5 Moonstones: 120 # 10 Moonstones: Additional Bag Slot # 15 Moonstones: 150 # 20 Moonstones: Heart Ruby # 25 Moonstones: Asteroid Rock # 30 Moonstones: 200 # 35 Moonstones: 300 # 40 Moonstones: Heart Ruby Phoenotopia Awakening TBA Locations Trivia * In the original Phoenotopia, only 23 Moonstones can be found before exiting the Great Walls. This implies that reaching the Hidden Village (30 Moonstones needed) is not possible without coming back from the Dread Lands, which would deviate from the storyline. * Adar’s House, Thomas’s Lab, Fran’s Lab, and Farmer’s Block are the only locations in the game that don't have any Moonstones. All four of these areas have the song [[Music|''Home (Mr. Eldwin’s Penguins)]] playing in the background. They also all have "’s" in their name. * The Moonstone quest was added after the main plotline of the game was finished. The primary reward is traveling through areas that were originally thought as the last ones of the game. * In ''Phoenotopia, only one Moonstone can be found without any tools, that being the one in the Panselo warehouse. * In the original Phoenotopia, any locations that are linked to another location and can be accessed without having to navigate the world map (Mul Cavern N. and S., Atai and Bandits' Lair, Daea and Prince Tower, etc.), will share a Moonstone indicator on the map. This can be particularly annoying when trying to collect all the Moonstones, as it makes it more difficult to distinguish where exactly the Moonstones are located. And on top of that, more than half of the locations in the game are linked. pl:Moonstone Category:Items Category:Collectibles Category:Phoenotopia Category:Phoenotopia Awakening